


Sweet Nothings

by klarogasms



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ENJOY IT, F/M, prompt: whispers, this is just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Gray like to exchange sweet nothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the first drabble for the Graylu week 2016 and I'm really excited to participate!  
> This story is not beta'd, so you can keep the mistakes you find ;)  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> ♥

“You forgot your shirt again.”

Gray startled as he heard her voice that close to his ear. He looked down at himself, frowning when he realised that Lucy was right.

“What’s it to you anyway?” he grumbled, looking away.

Lucy giggled as she walked around the back of the bench and sat down next to him. It was noisy, most guild members had just returned from missions. But Natsu, Erza and Wendy were still out, leaving Gray and Lucy alone.

“I just like pointing it out. It makes you flustered,” she replied.

Gray looked at her, one eyebrow up.

Lucy shrugged. “It’s cute.”

 

* * *

 

“Nice dress.”

Lucy turned towards the source of the voice, smiling slightly when her eyes met Gray’s.

“Thanks, but what’s it to you?” she asked, the smirk deepening as she threw his question back at him.

“Just being polite. And I do like looking at you,” he replied.

Gray smirked when a blush covered her cheeks.

He shrugged. “You’re hot.”

 

* * *

 

“I like your shirt.”

Gray turned his head slightly, looking at Lucy whose head hovered next to his’. She stood behind him, her upper body lowered so she could whisper into his ear.

“Do you now?”

Lucy winked before she turned around and left.

 

* * *

 

“You should wear your hair open more often.”

“And why would I do that?” Lucy asked as she gathered her hair into a ponytail.

Her and Gray were out on a mission together with Natsu and Erza. The Dragon Slayer and Titania were currently occupied elsewhere, leaving Gray and Lucy alone.

“Because,” he said, grabbing her hands and stopping her from tying her hair up, “it allows me to do that.”

He ran his hand through her hair before he tucked a stray strand out of her face, smiling slightly when she bit her lower lip.

“Valid reason, but it’s too hot to keep it down.”

“I could cool you off.”

“I’d rather you heat me up.”

 

* * *

 

“I could really use some cooling right about now.”

Gray rolled his eyes as he looked at Lucy. They were in her bedroom. She wrote something and he just laid on her bed. They’d made a habit of that recently.

“And why would I help you?” he asked.

Lucy got up and sat down next to him on her bed.

“Because it’s a really special place.”

She batted her eyelashes at him, making him smirk.

“And where would that be?”

She gave him her most innocent look.

“My lips.”


End file.
